disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Marvel The Musical:Carol
Captain Marvel The Musical:Carol & The New Steel Troops ~Winged Angels~ is a live-action computer animated superhero action comedy adventure musical epic space-opera science-fiction film produced by MARVEL Studios and Walt Disney Studios. It explores Brie Larson's musical talent and the topic "Where the hell was Captain Marvel during all these time?". Plot From Walt Disney Animation Studios, the team behind "Dumbo", "The Great Mouse Detective" and "Mulan" comes a brand-new Captain Marvel movie, an action-packed comedy adventure but also an epic space opera musical. Picking up one month after the event of the original Captain Marvel movie, Carol meets Barbie, a cosmic princess who flies high on her hoverboard through a far-off universe. But one day, everything changes when a dinosaur named Papi meets Carol and Barbie to help in to saves the galaxy and universe from extinguish until the dark night arrives. Barbie, Carol and team travels to a beautiful new galaxy to join a special rescue team on a mission to save the galaxy, stars, planets and the whole entire universe. Barbie soon discovers that if she listens to her heart, and with the help of her friends, she might be the leader the whole universe has been waiting for! Starring * Carol "Car-Ell" Danvers/Captain Marvel, a human/Kree hybrid who is the daughter of Grand Duchess Mari-Ell and goddaughter or Captain Mar-Vell. She is instated as a honorary member of the Shi'ar Empire's special female-only strike force team "The Angels" at Barbie's request. * Barbie Roberts, Crown Princess of the Shi'ar Empire and daughter of Majestrix Kal'see Roberts. She is Ken's love interest. * Ken, a peasant boy and Barbie's love interest. * Prince Carlos, a prince of a rich planet and Barbie's betrothed. He is evil and wicked, and wants to kill Ken. * Grand Duchess Mari-Ell, a high-ranking Kree aristocrat and Carol's mother. She was the best friend of Captain Mar-Vell. * Papi, a pretty and intelligent rainbow T-Rex alien. * Majestrix Kal'see "Deathbird" Roberts, Barbie's mother and the ruler of the Shi'ar Empire. Her forces has been at war with the armies of Mechatopia for centuries, however, in the end, the two empires are able to reconcile with the help of Carol. * Empress Janna, ruler of Mechatopia and creator of the Steel Troops. * Princess Nikki, kind-hearted niece of Empress Janna. * Una-Rogg, the daughter of Yon-Rogg. She seeks revengeance against "Vers" and wants to take over the whole entire universe. * General Therese, the commander of the Angels who is first shown to be friendly to Carol but later switches sides and allies herself with Una. * Other Marvels, four Carol Danverses from different universes, and they are initially shown to lack musical talents until the song "When I See Cap'n Marvel Sing". Songs # Shooting Star-Barbie, Kal'see # Just Another Dull And Boring Day-Carol # Find Yourself In The Song-Barbie # Roar-Papi # Superheroes-Carol and Chorus # Invincible-Carol, Barbie, Nikki, Papi # Come What May-Ken, Barbie # Carlos-Carlos and Chorus # Shooting Star(Reprise)-Carol, Mari-Ell # When I See Cap'n Marvel Sing-Other Marvels # Turning Tables-Carol # Robot Riot-Janna and Chorus # We Go Together-Carol, Barbie, Nikki, Papi # I've Got A Name-Brie Larson (played during final battle) # Carol's Triumph/Wedding Bells/Finale(When I See Cap'n Marvel Sing)-Angels Chorus, Other Marvels # We'll Be The Stars-Carol, Barbie, Nikki, Papi (end credit song 1) # Superheroes(Pop Version)/End Credit Song 2 # #PerfectDay-Ella Louise Allaire and Martin Lord Ferguson feat. Serena Ryder (end credit song 3) Trivia * Carol's line "Time to take down this bag of hot air.", along with the song #PerfectDay, was originally used in the movie "The Nut Job 2:Nutty By Nature". * Ken and Barbie get married by the end of the movie.